Vehicles generally include numerous systems, devices, and apparatuses on-board for use by occupants of the vehicle. For example, vehicles may generally include audio systems, communication devices, navigation apparatuses, cabin temperature systems, and the like. Such systems, devices, and apparatuses may generally include an abundance of settings, functionality, and selective controls that may be interacted with and/or adjusted by an occupant of the vehicle. These systems, devices, and apparatuses may generally require numerous input apparatuses within the vehicle for controlling their respective operation. Due to the varying functionality of such systems, devices, and apparatuses, an occupant of the vehicle may be required to perform complicated operation of input apparatuses to provide the desired control of the vehicle systems, devices, and apparatuses.
By engaging in extensive operation of an input apparatus, an occupant of the vehicle, such as an operator (e.g., driver), may be required to divert her attention from operating the vehicle in order to actuate the input apparatus to adequately control a vehicle system, device, or apparatus and/or to determine a relative desired setting with respect to the particular vehicle system, device, or apparatus being controlled. Diverting attention from operating the vehicle may generally entail an occupant diverting her eyes from a front of the vehicle, removing her hands from an apparatus controlling operation of the vehicle (e.g., a steering wheel), and/or other activities that may impair an occupant's uninterrupted control of the vehicle. Providing an input apparatus that facilitates an operation of multiple vehicle systems, devices, and/or apparatuses and a selective control of their corresponding settings and/or functionality may generally promote an uninterrupted control of the vehicle.